Stab : Straight Through The Heart
by SevenCornersKid
Summary: A Ghostface killer starts terrorizing the peaceful town of Jackson, California, the neighboring town of Woodsboro. But in this scary movie, the killer is after the biggest outcast of Jackson High School, Carey Ross. Come to realize that these murders are linked to her darkest secret. Her daily tormentor and former best friend, Talia will be the least of her problems.


**_Hey people, this is a collaboration with me and my new friend, xxximogeli-loverxxx. This is our first Scream storry so I hope we don't suck. Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own the Scream Franchise or it's characters. (If I did, Scream 5 would have been made already)_**

A telephone ringing is heard in the background.

OPEN ON:

INT. GOMEZ RESIDENCE: LIVING ROOM-NIGHT

It was a house phone ringing, a hand reaches in to pick it up. Pulls up to reveal,

ANGELA GOMEZ, seventeen years old, tall, and long curly brown hair, alluring brown eyes, and amazing cheek bones.

ANGELA

Hello?

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

Hello.

ANGELA

Nice try, Talia. You're taking your obsession of STAB to a whole new level.

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

Who's Talia?

Angela scoffs then walks around the couch.

ANGELA

Oh, if you're not Talia, then you must be Jada. Am I right?

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

Wrong!

Angela looks at the caller I.D; it says 'Unknown Caller'. Angela's eyes begin to shift around.

ANGELA

Alright Ghostface, who are you? You know what, I'm gonna hang up and not even play this game.

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

Have you not watched the Stab movies? You should know not to hang up on me!

Angela rolls her eyes then sits down on the couch.

ANGELA

Whatever, geek. Whoever this is, prank call someone else. See ya!

Angela hangs up the phone then gets up to walk over to the kitchen. The phone rings again. Angela turns her head. She rushes over and answers again.

ANGELA

Leave me alone, asshole!

JADA (V.O)

Whoa killer! Relax, it's me.

ANGELA

You bitch! I knew it was you.

JADA (V.O)

What the hell are you talking about?

ANGELA

You just called me using that stupid Ghostface app.

JADA (V.O)

No I didn't. I don't even have that app yet. Now open the door. I brought Chinese food!

Angela walks in the hallway to the front door. The door opens to reveal JADA MORENO, eighteen, dark brown straight hair, brown eyes, skinny but a bit shorter than Angela. Jada walks in with two bags of Chinese food.

JADA

Jeez Angie, what got you all freaked out.

ANGELA

Some creeper called me, she sounds so much like the killer from the Stab movies.

Jada walks into the kitchen and puts the bags down in the kitchen. She takes out the little Chinese boxes.

JADA

Did he sound like he had a cold? Those cheap apps make you sound like you have a cold than the real killer.

Angela shakes her head.

ANGELA

Sounded like the real deal. Whatever, it must be some nerd who knows how to do that type of thing.

JADA

Maybe it was Lucas Doyle. He has a crush on you.

Angela groans in disgust.

ANGELA

All of the sudden, I lost my appetite.

Jada reaches into her purse and pulls out a DVD case. It was 'Stab 8: Reboot Murders'.

JADA

Wanna go scary tonight?

Angela rolls her eyes in utter annoyance.

ANGELA

No. Freaking. Way. Talia makes me watch it with her five goddamn times already.

JADA

Please. For me.

She gives her the puppy dog face. Angela groans loudly then gives in.

ANGELA

Give me the DVD.

Jada smiles in victory. She starts to dig into her meal.

ANGELA

Honestly, don't we get enough of these stories? Sure, Woodsboro is our neighboring town but it's not like Jackson is a part of these stories.

JADA

Please, Jackson is just a rinky-dink town that lives in Woodsboro's shadow. Hell, if only Jill Roberts lived here. This town needs some excitement.

Angela turns on the Blu-Ray player and puts in the DVD then sits down on the couch.

ANGELA

I guess but still, it must have been hard for Sidney Prescott.

JADA

It's been two years, Angie. She's probably over it. Will all the royalties she got, she's got no worries like Lil' Wayne.

A phone rings; it's coming from Jada's purse. She takes it out and looks at the caller I.D. It's from an unknown number.

JADA

Hello?

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

Hello Jada.

Jada smirks then starts sitting next to Angela.

JADA

Hello Ghostface. Or should I say Talia or Lucas.

Angela looks over with questioning eyes.

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

This isn't fucking Talia! I swear to God! If I'm called Talia one more time, I will drive a knife through you and your friend, Angela's pretty little faces!

Jada quickly hangs up the phone and has a much freaked out face.

JADA

Whoa, now that really sounded like the real thing.

GHOSTFACE

I'm the last person you're gonna see alive!

Angela and Jada scream then realizes that it came from the TV and the volume was up high. Angela grabs the remote and turns it down.

JADA

What the hell are we getting worked up for. It's just some geek trying to get a kick out of trying to scare us.

Angela nods her head. Her phone vibrates. It was a text message from an unknown number.

**Unknown Number: Watching Stab 8? Nice choice.**

Angela eyes widened.

ANGELA

Did you tell anyone that we are gonna watch Stab 8?

JADA

No why?

ANGELA

Someone texted me saying that we are watching Stab.

Jada takes her phone and looks at the message.

ANGELA (CONT'D)

This is getting creepy. I'm gonna make sure the…

Angela's eyes are bugged out now. She is looking at the wide open door. Jada looks too.

JADA

You didn't even close the door when I came in?

Angela runs to close the door and lock it.

ANGELA

What if someone's in the house!

JADA

Relax Angie; no one is in this house.

Angela's phone vibrates again. It was another message.

JADA (CONT'D)

He's sent another message. "Thanks for leaving the door open for me".

The sounds of glass breaking come from the TV. It was the kill scene of Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper. The sounds make the girls jump. Jada's phone rings, it was unknown caller again.

JADA

What?

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

Still think this is a prank?

JADA

Who are you?

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

Wouldn't you like to know?

Angela snatches her phone away.

ANGELA

Get the hell out of my house!

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

But I'm having so much fun watching you piss your pants. I'm really gonna enjoy the look on your face when I rip your insides out! Piece by piece!

Angela looks out the windows. Her eyes are shifting out into the dark streets.

GHOSTFACE (V.O) (CONT'D)

I'm in the fucking house, you dumb bitch!

Angela starts freaking out. Jada snatches the phone from her again and puts it on speaker.

JADA

Listen, asshole! I'm calling the police!

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

Do I sound like I give a fuck!? You two will die before they come to your door step. But in the meantime, I'm gonna have some fun with you and Angie before you die.

Angela starts to sob a little but Jada grabs her wrist.

JADA

Why? What do you want from us?

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

I wanna play a game. You're a Stab fan. You know how this works.

JADA

Yeah, you ask a question, get it right, we live, and get it wrong, we'll die. That's it?

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

Yes but here's the kicker. You can't help each other at all, in no way shape or form. If you do, you'll be…eliminated. Are you ready Jada?

JADA

Y-yes.

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

Good, now what about you Angela? Are you ready to play?

ANGELA

Jada I'm scared!

JADA

Listen, Gomez, the sooner we'll play his game, the sooner he'll leave. We can do this. Pull yourself together.

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

(Sarcasm)

That's right, Angie. Listen to Jada. She's a very smart girl.

JADA

Screw you! I don't need your two cents. Are we gonna do this or not?

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

Let the game begin.

The lights go out and Jada and Angela scream.

JADA

What did you just do?

Ghostface chuckles.

GHOSTFACE (V.0)

Just for dramatic effect. Now, Angela, I got an easy question, name the killers in Stab 8.

ANGELA

Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker!

GHOSTFACE

Perfect! Jada, name the killers from Stab 1 through 3 in chronological in which they revealed themselves.

JADA

Uuuuh, Billy Loomis, Stu Maucher, Mickey Altieri, Debbie Loomis, and Roman Bridger.

GHOSTFACE

Yes! Angela, name the deceased Stab producer who was killed by his illegitimate son, Roman Bridger.

Angela thought for a bit.

ANGELA

Was it…John Milton!

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

You girls are good at this! Jada, what horror movie was first referenced in the Stab franchise?

JADA

Halloween!

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

Correct. Angela, who killed Roman Bridger in Stab 3?

ANGELA

Sidney Prescott!

JADA

No!

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

Wrong answer!

ANGELA

What!? How could I gotten that wrong?

JADA

It was Dewey who killed him!

ANGELA

Dammit! Give me another chance!

The line goes dead.

ANGELA

SHIT!

Jada grabs Angela's shoulders.

JADA

Ange, look at me! Don't panic. What we do is not to be stupid. Okay? Like Sidney said, we go out the front door. Go to my house, we'll be safe there.

ANGELA

You're right.

The girls run towards the door. Angela opens it but Jada make her stop.

JADA

I forgot my purse.

ANGELA

Just hurry the hell up.

Jada turns around to go get her purse. Angela stands at the doorway waiting. Then, GHOSTFACE pops up behind her. He covers her mouth and drags her away to the lawn.

EXT. GOMEZ RESIDENCE: FRONT LAWN – NIGHT

Angela tries to scream at the top of her lungs but no avail. She struggles to break free but the killer pulls out a knife and quickly stabs Angela in the chest. Angela's eyes are bugging out. Ghostface continues to stab her in the stomach. Blood starts to become visible through her tank top. Then he drives a knife in her back then kicks her to the ground. Angela's lifeless body hits the grass. Ghostface tilts his head then starts dragging her.

INT. GOMEZ RESIDENCE: HALLWAY – NIGHT

Jada walks to the door and notices that Angela was gone.

JADA

Angie? Angie where are you? Angie!

Jada's phone rings. She answers.

JADA

What the hell did you do with Angie?

GHOSTFACE (V.O)

Just look outside.

JADA

You psycho, if you hurt….

Jada walks outside to the porch.

EXT. GOMEZ RESIDENCE: FRONT LAWN – NIGHT

Jada scans the area then hears a rustle in the trees. She walks to the left of the porch, there is a gazebo attached to it. The tree that is rustling is near it. Jada walks slowly then looks up and then - - Angie's dead body pops out from the tree tops then stops. She is being hanged by her own intestines. Blood was all over her body and her insides start to drip out of her stomach. Jada screams a blood curdling scream!

JADA

Angie! No! No! No!

Jada turns around but Ghostface backhands her in the face causing her to fall at the edge of the porch.

GHOSTFACE

Oh I'm gonna enjoy this.

The killer charges his blade at her but Jada was quick enough to dodge, causing Ghostface to fall over the porch railing. It was Jada's perfect timing to run away. She gets up and runs but another Ghostface steps out the house and stabs her shoulder. Blood starts to trickle from her open wound. Ghostface #2 kicks her down to the ground. Jada starts crawling away but the killer grabs her ankles and drags her to the door. He turns her around and stabs her in the stomach. The first Ghostface comes up and stabs her in the legs.

JADA

(Weakly)

Why…?

GHOSTFACE #2

It's all a part to the game.

GHOSTFACE #1

It was just a simple game, Jada.

GHOSTFACE #2

Fuck Billy Loomis. Now you lose.

Ghostface #2 holds up a knife then Jada screams, and then he plunges his knife.

CUT TO BLACK:

A knife cuts through the screen then the title appears:

STAB:

Then letters carved in saying:

Straight Through the Heart.


End file.
